


postfactum

by yablochkey



Series: this is why we are breaking up [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey





	postfactum

это почти смешно; знакомятся они постфактум, уже после того, как между ними не остаётся ни одежды, ни пространства, ни хоть какого-то стыда. чжухон горячий, как печка, его округлое гладкое лицо, зависшее над кихёном, блестит от пота, он втрахивает его в матрас медленно и мягко, они словно качаются на спокойных волнах далёкой бухты, тени на потолке становятся похожими на листья пальм, и, кончая, кихён тихо сдавленно скулит чжухону в плечо. перепих на одну ночь — ничего больше, утром кихён просыпается под боком у чжухона, морщится, шипит недовольное _у тебя изо рта отвратительно пахнет_ и, собрав разбросанные по полу вещи, уходит. чжухон на прощание бормочет что-то невнятное, и кихёну хватает поездки на лифте между седьмым и первым этажом, чтобы забыть его опухшее от сна и алкоголя лицо.

чангюн знакомит их у себя на вечеринке (ему исполняется двадцать — как быстро летит время, чёрт возьми): говорит, это чжухон, он классный, а это кихён, мы встречались с ним в выпускном классе старшей школы, чжухон улыбается чуть пьяно, но не бездумно, говорит, что рад знакомству, говорит, что у кихёна красивые глаза, и интересуется, не обидится ли чангюн, если он, чжухон, за кихёном немного приударит. чангюн смеётся, хлопает чжухона по плечу и уходит.

это потом выясняется, что чжухон, не будь пьяным, к кихёну бы подойти просто постеснялся — он говорит об этом спустя три месяца с их официального знакомства, говорит кихёну во взмокшую покрасневшую шею, а тот даже ответить не может, только стонет и всхлипывает. чжухон неизменно делает ему хорошо, смешно и стыдно, и где-то в глубине души кихён почти готов признать, что хотел бы, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

может, если бы он признался, всё и вправду было бы проще, длилось дольше — случилось бы чудо и они не прекращали своё существование как что-то неделимое, непреодолимое, как что-то абсолютно прекрасное. за полгода чжухон перевозит к кихёну в квартиру половину своих вещей, занимает диван, кровать и, кажется, даже каждую кружку, и, наверное, именно поэтому кихён не чувствует себя одиноким, даже когда остаётся дома один — до определённого времени. чжухон целует его на прощание, словно собравшись на работу, и уходит, но уходит _насовсем_ ; тот вечер кихён проводит в абсолютной тишине, она мертвее кладбищенской, болезненнее больничной, а под утро, так и не сумев заснуть, собирает чжухоновы вещи по картонным коробкам: «одежда», «обувь», «диски+книги».

«чжухон+кихён» пишет на одной из пустых коробок кихён и впервые за последние лет пятнадцать так точно рыдает, и всё, о чём он может подумать в тот момент — это то, что чжухону он нравился бы и покрасневшим и опухшим от слёз.

чжухон приезжает за вещами спустя две недели, он целует кихёна в щеку и улыбается, но в этой улыбке нет ни капли веселья. вместе они спускают вниз все коробки, кихён помогает укладывать их в багажник. чангюн, ожидающий чжухона в машине, смотрит с сочувствием, но кихён только качает головой, надеясь, что тот знает его достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы понять, что кихёну нормально. чжухон обнимает его, говорит тёплое мягкое «пока», говорит колючее горькое «я люблю тебя» и садится за руль, заводит машину и плавно трогается с места. кихён провожает её взглядом до поворота, а потом возвращается к себе и, может быть, впервые в жизни так остро чувствует себя одиноким. ему всё ещё нормально, он всё ещё в порядке, просто внутренние датчики орут о недостатке чжухона в комнате, в крови, в сердце, просто короткое жалкое _насовсем_ вдруг оказывается фатальным.


End file.
